


"Here They Go Again."

by Peacelami



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Idk words happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacelami/pseuds/Peacelami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's had enough of Dean and Castiel's constant eye sex. It's time to speak up about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Here They Go Again."

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first fanfic. Don't be too harsh. Hope you enjoy!)

Idk, let's try something new. 

"Here we go again" is what Sam said sighing loud enough for Dean and Castiel to hear. This always happens! They always have these odd eye sex sessions and now they're happening daily. Sam knew Dean was bisexual for a while now; he didn't mind it. What he did mind was the constant sexual tension between his brother and his friend.  
When they continued Sam sighed louder hoping for the pair to snap out of it. Dean was the first to come back to reality. Cas followed. 

Finally Sam thought. "Uh-Yeah, what were you saying Sammy?" Dean questioned. Of course. It was normal for Dean to say that. Of course! Sam felt frustration overwhelm him. Why couldn't they just say something about it? Sam's pretty sure their feelings for each other is mutual. Sam paused and began glaring harshly at the two standing in front of him completely oblivious to what just happened. Sam had enough; he wasn't going to let this down. AGAIN.  
"Seriously? You two don't notice what just happened?" Dean and Cas quickly glanced at each other shrugging. "No" They both stated. "Of course you two don't! If I were lost in someone's eyes I wouldn't know what the hell was happening either!" Sam threw his arms up in the air as rage grew inside him.  
"Sam. Are you upset that I have a closer bond with Dean?"  
"I thought it was a profound bond?" Dean said with a smirk.  
"What- No. I just can't stand that you two won't even confess anything to each other. Dean. I know you're bisexual."  
"Listen Sam-" "No. You listen! Stop with the constant staring. It's... Weird. And I don't care if you are Dean. I already knew you were! Just admit you have feelings for Cas!" Sam sighed deeply.  
"Is this true Dean? I don't understand. What feelings?"  
Dean put his hands in his pockets and grew a blush. That was a first. "Well Sam. I- guess you're right. Yeah you're- right."  
Castiel began tilting his head til he realized what was going on. The feelings... Were mutual.  
Sam's frustrated expression faded into a soft smile. Finally! "So what's suppose to happen Samantha? We giggle like little school girls and express our feelings?" Dean tried only to get a smile from Castiel and the rolling of eyes from Sam. "No-but you can start by not having those weird eye tension love things."  
Cas and Dean looked at each other and smiled. Oh no... Here they go again.


End file.
